Mysteriously Into You
by Shypuppy
Summary: Marik is starting his summer vacation when suddenly a new guy named Malik sort of hits on him with a wink. Could this be a start to a new relationship?
1. The First Sight of You

**Marik: hey look it's a story about me!**

**Bakura: Get your head outta your butt, this story isn't about you**

**Marik: But it will, just you wait, women will come screaming for me**

**Bakura: Women will come screaming for you with a hammer and saw before they listen to you. Anyways on with the chapter.**

Chapter 1

The First Sight of You

Okay, just to tell everyone, I'm new at this and this is my first story.

Marik: Hey Bakura can I get some candy?

Bakura: For the umpteenth time no!

Marik: Why not?

Bakura: Why not? Why the Hell would you ask me that? You know I make money for me and not for you.

Marik: I'm telling your mommy!

Bakura: My mommy's dead you fuckin idiot.

(A teenage boy walks by giving Marik a wink.)

Marik: Bakura, did you see him wink at me?

(Marik was staring at the boy and he came over to Marik.)

Boy: So what's your name?

Marik: Marik.

Boy: I'm Malik, I'm new around here, can you show me around?

Marik: Sure.

(They walked around joking and playing games. And soon enough it was dark and they came upon Malik's house.)

Malik: Thanks for the tour. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?

Marik: Where?

Malik: I dunno, at the mall?

Marik: Sure, See you tomorrow then.

**Marik: Man I can't wait to see what happens next, but that was totally unfair for me to get told off by Bakura.**

**Bakura: Actually, I found that rather amusing.**

**Marik: Whatever. Well we will see in the next chapter. Bye-bye now kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do.**


	2. Thinking of You

**Marik: Ahem... (sings badly) LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!!**

**Bakura: AAH!! Stop singing okay okay, I'll get you some candy, damn**

**Marik: Thank Ya!! Finally, It's been a day since I've had candy**

**Bakura: I know, and it's been a day since I've seen my Ryou :(**

**Marik: Oh God, what's with all the lovey dovey stuff... YUCK**

**Bakura: Just wait, you'll be falling in love one day and won't stop talking about that person**

**Marik: Yea right!!**

**Bakura: If I'm right you have to cook me my favorite dinner!!!**

**Marik: AWW man, but your favorite dinner is too hard to make**

**Bakura: I know, well ON WITH THE CHAPTER =)**

Chapter 2

Thinking of You

(Bakura and Marik talk on the phone about Malik.)

Bakura: You two love birds already?

Marik: Hell no! We just met! What do you think I am a hore?

Bakura: …

Marik: Bakura! You are such an asshole when you think like that! I'll see you tomorrow.

Bakura: Hopefully before you guys have you're making out session.

Marik: Whatever Bakura, besides I'm going to tell him that I just want to be friends.

(When Marik went to sleep, thinking about what Bakura said.

(The alarm clock goes off)

Marik: Ah, another day waiting to be destroyed by Bakura.

(Marik opens his cell phone to see if he has any new messages)

Marik: "Marik I can't wait for our get together. Malik" How the hell did he get my phone #, Bakura your ass is in so much trouble!

(At the IHOP pancake house)

Bakura: Hey Marik, how was your sleep last night?

Marik: Never mind that! Your dumb ass is in trouble. How did Malik get my number?

Bakura: Oh, I gave it to him; I thought he might want it.

Marik: You son of a cracker. You could have asked me first.

Bakura: So you did want him to have your number.

Marik: Shut up Bakura, just shut up.

(At the mall, Marik sees Malik in a shoe store looking at some expensive shoes.)

Marik: Hey Malik, how are you doing today.

Malik: I'm doing fine, just lookin' at some shoes.

Marik: Hey Malik I gotta tell you something, I think we should just stay cool, you know what I mean.

Malik: Of course I do Marik, hey are you going to buy something or just stare at those shoes over there all day.

Marik: Oh crap, sorry I gazed out for a second.

Marik: (Wow, he actually took that lightly, and I'm thinking he's going to go off like my cousin's ex when she broke up with him.)

(After their get together at the mall, they went their separate ways.)

Marik: Well, I'll see you later Malik.

Malik: See you later.

**Bakura: Aww, I see you two**

**Marik: (hits Bakura) Oh quit it Bakura, we are just friends (I guess)**

**Bakura: Something's gunna happen, I just know it**

**Marik: Whatever you lazy ass**

**Bakura: Yes, My name is lazyass and I can actually get someone while shitface over here thinks all negative**

**Marik: .....s-s-shutup (mumbles under breath)**

**Bakura: Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, keep reading, they might get juicier**

**Marik: BAKURA!!!!!**

**Bakura: Whoops, gotta go**


	3. Do I Really Want Him?

**Marik: YAY!! SHYPUPPY'S BACK!! XD**

**Bakura: (Yawn) Jesus calm down Marik you woke me up from my nap!! Imma kill you!!**

**(Bakura gets up and graps a pillow)**

**Marik: No killing!! Anything but the face!! Really don't I just put a Noxema mask on..**

**Bakura: GRRR**

**Marik: EEEP!! (dials Ryou's number) (Ryou answers) OMG thank God you answered!! Bakura's trying to kill me!!**

**Ryou: ??? What did you do?**

**Marik: Hehe, I kinda sorta woke him up...from his nap**

**Ryou: ooooooo, I can't help you there**

**Marik:...what???**

**Ryou: Sorry dude, well anyways on with the story!! Go get him Bakura 3**

**Marik: NOOO!!**

Chapter 3

Do I Really Want Him?

(Marik is taking a walk in the park with Bakura and Ryou)

Marik: Hey you guys, I've been thinking lately, maybe I kind of like Malik.

(Bakura, while holding Ryou's hand, busted out into a big grin)

Bakura: See!! I told you that you two are love birds! Now where's my money!?

Marik: You stupid son of an asshole, we didn't bet anything.

Ryou: Bakura, what have I told you about betting? Baby I thought you were done with that stuff.

(Bakura started looking guilty)

Bakura: I'm just kidding you two, damn take a chill pill. Especially you Mr. Paranoid Psycho- Wuss.

Marik: Hey, watch it!! I have ways of making you miserable.

Bakura: Like how? Try me.

Ryou: How about no more playing our dark bedroom games.

(Bakura turns towards Ryou with a sad and defeated face)

Bakura: Ryou, you wouldn't

Ryou: I would too

Bakura: PLEASE don't punish me like this. I'll stop kidding around. Just don't take away our play time!!

Marik: HAHA!! But anyways, I think I'm going to call him tonight.

Ryou: Good, you two would look cute together.

Marik: Dude, you've never even seen him before!! What the Hell!!

Ryou: I know enough to know that he's got your complexion

Marik: ??? What THE HELL?? WHY IS IT THAT IT"S YOU THAT FREAKS ME OUT WITH THAT SHIT??!!! GOD!!

**Bakura: That should teach you not to wake me up!!**

**Marik: Ow!! I told you not to touch the face!! I had fuckin' Noxema on!! **

**Bakura: I know, but that just gave me more of an excuse to hit you!! Hehe**

**Marik: BIG MEANNIE!!**

**Bakura: (laughs) I know.. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, =)**

**Marik: Yeah that's why you got embarrassed with Ryou!!**

**Bakura: Ya know what come here!! (bat in hand) I can help you get the rest of that Noxema off of your face!!**

**Marik: No no no no no..I-I-I got the rest. You can just put that bat back in the closet....where it should stay for eternity and never come near my face.....**


	4. Stay With Me

**Marik: (sniffs the air) aah, the sweet smell of...A NEW CHAPTER!!**

**Bakura: (sniffs the air) aah, the sweet amell of.... AN ANNOYING ASS OF A FRIEND THAT IS SO GREEDY!!**

**Marik: Hey, how am I greedy??**

**Ryou: Well you ate all the Hot Cheetos**

**Malik: You drank all the soda**

**Bakura: You hogged the whole ice cream sundae**

**Marik: Don't forget the Airheads!!!**

**(Everyone glares at Marik)**

**Marik:...What?**

**(Everyone gangs up on Marik except Malik)**

**Malik: Well here's another chapter, ENJOY!!**

**(Malik yelling to the gang)**

**Malik: Hey!!! Don't you dare hurt my Marik!!! He's MINE!!!**

Chapter 4: Stay With Me

(Marik dials Malik's number nervously, hoping that he doesn't pick up)

(Malik picks up O.O)

Malik: Hey Marik, what's up?

Marik: Oh, nothing really, just wanted to chat

Malik: Oh, okay well how was your day?

(The guys started talking and getting along and sooner or later Malik gets tired, it's 4 o' clock in the morning)

Malik: (YAWN)

Marik: Aw, Malik, you getting tired

Malik:..Huh? Oh, just a little bit

Marik: Stay with me Malik, you can do it

Malik: (in a sleepy voice) Uh, I'll try

Marik: (chuckle)

Malik: What's so funny?

Marik: Nothing (chuckle)

Malik: No, there's something

Marik: Nope, nothing

Malik: I can get it out of you. You told me your weakness that Bakura doesn't know about

Marik: Really?? Try me

Malik: Okay, hold on a sec, Bakura might still be up with Ryou so I'll just put him on 3-way

Marik: w-w-wait a sec, alright I'll tell you

Malik: (chuckles) I'm listening

Marik: Alright, you sound cute when your sleepy

(There was a long silence on the phone)

Marik: Are you still there?? (gulp) (blush)

Malik: Yeah, I'm still here, thanks for the compliment!

(Marik exhaled greatly with the phone away from his mouth)

Marik: Hehe, you're welcome. I'd better let you go to sleep. I'll see you later

Malik: (YAWN) But I don't wanna go to sleep, I wanna keep talking to you

Marik: (Blush) Goodnight Malik

Malik: Goodnight Marik

**Bakura: SEE!!! I TOLD YOU GUYS IT WOULD GET JUICY DIDN'T I!!??? YOU OWE ME MY FAVORITE DINNER!!**

**Malik: What the hell?? That's not fair, I thought you were just joking**

**Bakura: Boy I though you knew me by now. Imma go ahead to the store and get everything you need. (grabs car keys and leaves)**

**Malik: Ugh DAMN IT!! Well, at least I can get practice on what he likes, Barbeque Brisket. Well have a good one everybody :)**


	5. Love Setup

**Bakura: Awwww I see you two getting it on**

**Marik: Shutup Bakura!!!**

**Bakura: You know you like..**

**Marik: Not my fault my flirt meter went up too high on the phone!!**

**Bakura: Awww, well while I'm torturing Marik, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter 5

Love Setup

(Bakura calls Ryou and sets up a "date" between him and Ryou and Marik and Malik)

Bakura: So, where should the date be?

Ryou: Hmm, maybe at the park, it's so romantic.

Bakura: Hey, wasn't that where we had our first kiss?

Ryou: (blush) yep yeps!

(Marik beeps in and Bakura puts them on 3-way)

Marik: Hey guys, watcha talkin' bout?

Bakura: umm, hey what are you doing today, me and Ryou are going to the park, wanna

come?

Marik: Yeah, sure, what time?

Ryou: I'd say around noonish.

Marik: Alright, I'll be there

(Marik hangs up)

Ryou: Have you told Malik yet?

Bakura: Already texted him everything just now

Ryou: Good… I miss you Kurapop, can you come over before the date?

Bakura: I miss you too, but I don't feel like moving

Ryou: (in a sweet voice) Kura Honey, (in a pissed off voice) GET YO ASS OVER HERE!!

Bakura: (gulp) Coming Ryoupoo!

**Marik:DAMN your ass just got sliced up!!**

**Bakura: Shutup!! We shall not speak of this!!!!**

**Marik: Well Ryou's pissed off line came from LittleGreenPuppy herself!!**

Shypuppy: Guys you aren't arguing again are you?

Bakura and Marik: NOOOO, what makes you say that???

Shypuppy: LIES!!! I said no arguing (calls Ryou and Malik)

Bakura: Noo, anyone but Ryou!!!!


	6. Surprise!

**Bakura: Soo, hows your leg??**

**Marik: Hurts like hell!!**

**Bakura: Well aint that bout a bitch huh? (laughing)-** stated by a special person to me

**Marik: HAHA oh shutup, I'm not the one that got smacked around by his own boyfriend.**

**Bakura: Hey man I like it rough**

**Marik: O GOD BAKURA!!!**

Chapter 6

Surprise!!

(Ryou, Bakura, and Malik are walking in the park as Marik comes running along)

Marik: Hey guys sorry I'm laaaaate??? 0.0

(Marik sees Malik)

Marik: Hey Malik, umm, what are you doing here?

Malik: Well, I was invited by Bakura and Ryou.

Marik: Same here…

Ryou: OKAY….So, I setted up a picnic area not far from here so let's go.

(Marik and Malik are still in shock)

Marik and Malik: uuuhh…. Okay

(Ryou and the others get to the picnic area and found it to be…romantic-like)

Bakura: (whispering in Ryou's ear) um, Ryoupoo was all of this necessary?

Ryou: No duh of course it was!!

Bakura: Eh, what the hell, alright.

(Marik and Malik decided to eat together, while eating, Malik got something on his face)

Marik: Oh., you got something on your face

Malik: Whoopsi

(Marik took a napkin and slowly wiped his face)

(Malik blushes)

Malik: Gee, thanks

Marik: Oh, it's no problem

Marik: ( I found myself moving closer to him, as if mysteriously drawn to him)

Malik: (I've never…felt this way….before)

(Marik and Malik kissed with Marik caressing Malik's face)

MEANWHILE WITH BAKURA AND RYOU

Ryou and Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!

**Bakura: And I'll say it again, AAAAAWWWWWW**

**Marik: Oh shut it, it was just a kiss**

**Bakura: Whatever that was a freaking make out session there, I didn't see Malik's face for about two minutes**

**Marik: Okay soo what!!**

**Bakura: So you guys are going out then**

**Marik: I.....guess so (blushing)**

**Ryou: OH GOODY!!**

**Marik: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM!!????**


End file.
